


Haruhi, ¿sabes lo que es el poliamor?

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Series: Poliamor [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, OT3, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi no sabe qué pensar de esta nueva relación entre tres. ¿Qué deben hacer? ¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar? Y la pregunta que más teme, ¿funcionará? Todavía comiéndose la cabeza pensando el cómo decirle a sus padres, Haruhi busca respuestas a sus preguntas, sin darse cuenta de que quizás debería plantearse otras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruhi, ¿sabes lo que es el poliamor?

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte de "Sobre pareja de 3 y otros deseos". Leer esa antes de comenzar con este ya que es secuela directa.
> 
> Sí, algún día escribiré la reacción de los Host.

** Haruhi, ¿Sabes lo que es el poliamor? **

Cierto es que había aceptado esta relación de tres personas aquel día en el hotel. Pero no iba a negar que tuviera miedo, mucho miedo, y nerviosismo.

En aquel momento no había pensado mucho las consecuencias que tendría esa relación en ellos tres. ¿Y si acaba por no funcionar? ¿Y si quedaba esa mancha oscura en sus recuerdos y luego nunca podrían mirarse a la cara los unos a los otros? Temía romper esa relación fraternal tan obvia en los gemelos si no salía bien y temía romper esa amistad entre ellos.

Cada vez que dejaba escapar sus temores ellos sonreían y decían que todo iba a salir bien, pero estaba segura de que temían eso casi tanto como ella; que lo tenían en mente incluso antes de proponérselo a ella.

Pero las pruebas eran claras, y eso ellos no podían esconderlo: las riñas entre los hermanos (aunque no llegaban a ser peleas como tales) habían aumentado, usualmente sobre quién le daba de comer a Haruhi primero (en lo que ella terminaba comiendo sola) o sobre quién la tomaba de la mano esta vez. Ella no podía evitar sentirse incómoda allí en medio de las discusiones y no aguantaba ser el motivo de estas.

Varias veces en la semana que llevaban saliendo había pensado que deberían acabar ya con esto, quiso decirles que no aguantaba más verlos pelearse tanto por su culpa o que no quería que hicieran algo de lo que luego se arrepentirían todos. Pero luego veía sus rostros y los escuchaba disculparse sin que ella les dijese nada y no tenía corazón para hacerlo. Los perdonaba demasiado rápido, tanto como ellos se perdonaban entre ellos, y le daba otra oportunidad a esta relación tan peculiar.

Además, pensaba ella en esos momentos, es normal para las parejas recién hechas que se peleen entre ellos o que estén a punto de romper; lo había leído en las revistas para chicas que obligadamente poseía gracias a su amiga Mei. No quería recordar cómo había acabado leyendo esas... cosas llenas de brillitos e imágenes editadas de famosos sin ropa; en la portada de una leyó un artículo sobre las relaciones en pareja complicadas y sus manos se movieron solas. Pero cuando lo comenzó a leer tuvo que leerlo entero. Leyó las "pistas para saber si tu relación será duradera" y encajaba en algunas pero no en todas, así que no iba a negar que le preocupara.

 _Es que también nosotros no somos una relación normal_ , se recordó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo allí en su habitación con la revista en las manos. Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, las manos en la espalda intentado aliviar el dolor por estar inclinada tanto tiempo encima de la revista. Quería hacer algo para acabar con esas dudas. Tenía ya demasiadas y sentía que eso podría ser malo para ellos. ¿Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo? ¿Tal vez ahora, después de haberse enfriado su mente y su razonamiento lógico haya salido a la superficie, le parecía horrible?

No, horrible no, pensó. No era horrible ni _malo_. Ellos se querían y no debería haber nada malo en eso. Cerró los ojos recordando los rostros felices de sus mejores amigos y ahora novios ( _novios,_ todavía no se acostumbraba a ello) cuando aceptó aquella noche, recordó sus sonrisas libres de malicia, y sintió que deseaba verlas de nuevo. A ser posible todos los días. Sintió que le gustaría ser la causa de su felicidad y de sus sonrisas.

Se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar eso. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Antes no le dedicaba ni dos pensamientos a ese tipo de cosas y ahora no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Ni las sensaciones nuevas, ni los sentimientos que ellos habían despertado o sus besos. Inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a sus labios y recordó una vez más a Hikaru y a Kaoru.

Suspiró una vez más.

— Haruhi~- escuchó la puerta abrirse seguido de la voz de Ranka, su padre. Es cierto. Su padre. Todavía no le habían dicho nada de ellos tres, no habían encontrado la oportunidad.

— Hola papá- gritó desde su habitación suspirando una última vez antes de dirigirse a la cocina y calentar la comida que había hecho para ambos.

— ¿Qué hay de cenar, cariño?- dijo Ranka apareciéndose con los tacones en las manos en la puerta de la cocina.

— Estofado con arroz- dijo dándole la espalda mientras revolvía el estofado en la olla. Apagó el fuego y se quitó el delantal, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse a su padre mirándola fijamente y con la cabeza ladeada- ¿Ocurre algo?

Ranka no dijo nada y la miró un poco más fijamente. Haruhi, su Haruhi, estaba extraña hoy. No podría decir con exactitud o señalar algo en concreto; simplemente estaba diferente. ¿Desde cuándo era distinta? No podía recordar el momento en que ella había cambiado, pero _había_ un cambio evidente. ¿Era acaso su mirada? ¿O su rostro? ¿O la forma de moverse?

— Haruhi, ¿estás usando una crema o algo?- dijo de improvisto interrumpiendo algo que ella estaba diciendo.- Te noto distinta.

Haruhi lo miró extrañada y se quedó pensando sus palabras. No, ella no había hecho nada de eso. Negó con la cabeza y se giró para servir la comida en dos platos escuchando los suaves pasos de su padre dirigirse a su habitación, probablemente para cambiarse de ropa.

Ella terminó de servir la comida y la llevó al comedor con la mente todavía llena de todos los pensamientos que la atormentaban últimamente. Escuchó a alguien tararear una melodía y supuso que era su padre, pero al mismo tiempo escuchó el sonido de la ducha encenderse, así que era imposible que se escuche tan nítido el sonido si era desde dentro de la ducha.

Sonrojándose como nunca hacía cayó en la cuenta de que era _ella_ quien cantaba. Haruhi nunca cantaba, lo encontraba sin sentido y una pérdida de tiempo; y además, ella no sabía cantar bien. Directamente no sabía cantar. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora le daba por cantar? Solamente se sentía contenta, como cuando acaba todas las tareas en tiempo récord y no tenía nada más que hacer o como cuando sacaba la nota más alta de su clase en los semestrales.

No, era algo diferente. Como todo en su vida en la última semana. Intentó recordar qué le había llevado a tararear mientras servía la comida, pero no podía dar con ello; simplemente, sintió ganas de hacerlo.

* * *

Otra vez los gemelos la habían engañado. Ya le había quedado claro que aunque saliesen juntos no iban a dejar de hacerle bromas a ella ni se iban a burlar en algún momento dado. Evidentemente ahora sabía los matices de sus risas y podía diferenciar con más profundidad cuándo eran para animarla o reírse de verdad. Aunque todavía tenía más tiempo para conocerlos en su totalidad.

Volviendo al tema principal, Haruhi ahora se encontraba encerrada en la mansión Hitachiin con una perspectiva de ¿cien? vestidos y conjuntos que Yuzuha había preparado para ella. Ellos le dijeron que iban a merendar en su casa y la chica pensó que sería para jugar a lo que sea con ellos, como de costumbre era con los gemelos, pero cuando llegó ya no pudo escapar de las garras de uñas pintadas de la mujer mayor.

Suspiró por enésima vez volviendo a dirigir sus pensamientos a lo que la preocupaba en los últimos días: el cómo iban a decirle a sus padres. Haruhi no era tonta, sabía cómo funcionaban las familias ricas, el sistema tan… medieval de matrimonios concertados. Quién sabe si los gemelos ya tenían alguna prometida y ella no lo supiera. Un ramalazo de celos la atacó por sorpresa, pero era más inteligente que eso y lo suprimió con velocidad.

— Haruhi, cariño, ¿qué tal te sientes?- escuchó la melodiosa voz acaramelada de Yuzuha sacándola de sus pensamientos. La miró unos segundos en silencio sin caer en lo que decía.- El vestido- añadió ella mirándola con la sonrisa disminuyendo un poco-, ¿está incómodo? ¿Te queda muy suelto? ¿Muy ceñido? ¿Pica?

Haruhi sonrió levemente y contestó con la sinceridad que la caracteriza.

— Pica un poco en la espalda- se dio la vuelta y señaló lo que la molestaba.

— Sabía que esa tela no quedaría bien allí. Pero claro, tuve que dejarme llevar por mis ayudantes. Cuando los vea les diré que…

Haruhi desconectó entonces del discurso y miró por la ventana ausentemente. Realmente ya no le importaba ponerse la ropa de la señora Hitachiin, se había acostumbrado en primer lugar a ser llevada de un lado a otro gracias a los del club y ahora a la intensidad y la pasión que la mujer aplicaba en su trabajo. En cierto modo le recordaba a su madre, ya que en los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ella y lo que Ranka le había contado, disfrutaba de su trabajo y solía hablar con entusiasmo de sus casos en el jurado.

— Oye, Haruhi.

— ¿Te aburres?

Se giró para quedar cara a cara con los gemelos, quienes la miraban algo apenados. Ella supo que se preocupaban de que ella no estuviese divirtiéndose, así que les sonrió y les dijo:

— No, tranquilos. En cierto modo ya me he acostumbrado a esto- dijo mirando de reojo la enrome cantidad de conjuntos y vestidos en perchas a su lado. Ellos sonrieron en respuesta y Kaoru se puso a su espalda para comenzar a quitar el vestido mientras Hikaru elegía con su madre el siguiente vestido.

— Sé que algo te preocupa- susurró Kaoru a su oído mientras quitaba el lazo y desabrochaba los botones uno a uno-. No intentes ocultarlo de nosotros.

Ella suspiró otra vez.

— No sé qué les vamos a decir- no dijo más ya que sabía que Kaoru la entendería.

— Entiendo- asintió él-. Tenemos que pensar en algo. Creo que mamá se está dando cuenta.

Haruhi asintió mirando de reojo a Yuzuha, pero antes de volver la vista a la ventana sintió los labios de Kaoru en su cuello por unos segundos, tan rápido que seguro los demás de la habitación no los han visto. Escuchó su risilla suave ya terminando de desabrochar todos los botones haciéndola a ella sonreír en respuesta.

Mientras tanto, Yuzuha sí los había visto. Ah, ellos creen que pueden ocultarle cosas a su propia madre, pero no pueden. Una madre lo sabe todo. Así que uno de sus hijos se había vuelto un hombrecito y tenía novia, ¿eh? En cualquier otra situación se sentiría herida de que no le hayan dicho nada, o desconfiaría de la chica en cuestión; pero era Haruhi y la conocía muy bien. ¡Claro que la aprobaba! Ella era perfecta para sus hijos, siempre sabía qué hacer con ellos, los podía diferenciar, los hacía felices. Se sentiría orgullosa si algún día se hiciera llamar su madre, la quería como nueva hija dentro de la familia.

— ¿Este, mamá?- escuchó la voz de su otro hijo a su lado alzando un vestido nuevo. Asintió y procedieron con la tortura… digo, con la sesión de prueba de vestidos de la nueva temporada.

* * *

Estaban en un descanso ya a más de la mitad de camino de la… sesión y Haruhi había ido un momento al baño a echarse agua en la cara. Cuando sale cuál es su sorpresa que se encuentra con nada más que la persona que no quería tener a solas de momento. Yuzuha le sonríe para tranquilizarla al verla ponerse tan tensa.

— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte- le dijo con suavidad sin quitar la sonrisa. Se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyada y la encaró de frente-. Lo sé todo.- la chica se tensó en el sitio, pero no dijo nada-. Y lo apruebo.

Haruhi, quien estaba esperando que le pidiera explicaciones o que le dijera que estaba enfada o algo no pudo evitar soltar un "¿Qué?" en respuesta. No sabía qué debía sentir en ese momento. Sorpresa, estupefacción, vergüenza al verse descubierta tan pronto o nerviosismo ante la conversación.

— Tranquila- la tomó de la mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos-. Eres una chica estupenda, ¿cómo podría yo no quererte?

Haruhi se sonrojó ligeramente, pero mantuvo la mirada. Iba a decirle algo, pero las siguientes palabras la dejaron descolocada.

— Eres perfecta para Kaoru.

_What?_

Haruhi se volvió a quedar en el sitio y toda la tranquilidad que había recuperado se esfumó dejando paso al nerviosismo y el estrés. Se dio cuenta que Yuzuha creía que sólo salía con uno de sus hijos. _Claro, es lo más normal del mundo pensar eso de buenas a primeras,_ se dijo. Sintió deseos de soltar una risita nerviosa mientras quitaba su mano de las de la mujer que tenía en frente, no sabiendo qué decirle para sacarla de su error.

 _Señora, verá… es que estoy saliendo con sus dos hijos._ No, definitivamente no estaba bien en la conversación.

Miró hacia un lado buscando alguna salvación cuando divisó al principio del pasillo a los gemelos corriendo hacia allí.

— ¿Haruhi?- dijo Yuzuha sin darse cuenta de que venían sus hijos- ¿Es que... no estás saliendo con Kaoru?

— Verá… yo…- ella no encontraba qué decir. La otra la miró extrañada imaginando mil escenarios. ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí?

— ¡Mamá!- gritaron los gemelos cuando llegaron a ellas, sin aliento.

— ¡No es lo que parece!

— Bueno, sí…

— Haruhi…

— Y nosotros…

Entre jadeos por haber corrido hasta allí, Hikaru y Kaoru intentaron explicar entrecortados y nerviosos toda la situación, solamente para conseguir que Yuzuha quede más estupefacta. Frunció el ceño levemente.

 _Oh mierda._ Pensó Haruhi preparándose para lo peor.

— Tranquilos, tranquilos- dijo la mujer recuperando la sonrisa, pero esta no era muy tranquilizadora.- ¿Por qué no lo discutimos con más tranquilidad tomando un té?

Ellos no pudieron más que asentir.

Un rato después, ya más tranquilos todos, Kaoru miraba fijamente su té esquivando los analizadores ojos de Yuzuha, no sabiendo qué decir; Hikaru miraba por la ventana, huyendo también de su madre; y Haruhi miraba alternativamente a los de la sala.

Yuzuha dio un último sorbo y soltó la taza con tranquilidad en la mesa, haciendo dar un respingo a los gemelos y a Haruhi. La mujer suspiró, todavía preguntándose qué diablos pasaba aquí, pero preparada para escuchar. Se había imaginado todo tipo de cosas, desde que Haruhi no salía con sus hijos pero que sí mantenían relaciones, pasando por que se haya casado con alguno en secreto y terminando en que la habían dejado embarazada. Ninguna le gustaba y esperó que no fuese nada que ver con eso.

— Bien, comenzad a explicarme.- los miró seriamente.

Haruhi, sentada entre los dos, suspiró y decidió comenzar ella. Sintió cada una de sus manos ser rodeada por otra más grande y cálida. Sonrió.

— Señora Hitachiin- la mujer no la corrigió para que la tratase con más familiaridad. Haruhi tragó fuerte-. Sé que debimos habérselo dicho antes, pero no encontrábamos la ocasión adecuada.- la chica medía sus palabras buscando las correctas.- Verá, yo…

— ¿Sí?- la instó a continuar la mujer al ver que se quedaba callada. Miró sus mejillas volverse ligeramente rojas y pensó que se veía encantadora así; pero no, tenía que concentrarse.

— Yo…- tenía miedo de lo que iba decir. De que Yuzuha entrase en cólera y los separase.

— Está saliendo conmigo- dijo Hikaru armándose de valor. Haruhi y su hermano lo miraron sorprendidos de la fuerza con la que le salió la voz, como si no estuviese nervioso o como si la mano que sujetaba la de Haruhi no estuviese temblando.

Yuzuha lo miró sorprendida. ¿Era esto sólo? ¿Por qué caras tan preocupadas?

— Y conmigo- dijo Kaoru viendo por donde quería ir Hikaru. Sonrió levemente cuando separó su mano de la de Haruhi y la rodeó por la cintura, acercándola a él.

Como si lo hubiesen planeado, Hikaru también soltó a Haruhi para rodear a ambos con su brazo por detrás del cuello, apoyado en sofá donde estaban sentados.

Sin palabras, la mujer abrió mucho los ojos y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una broma de sus hijos? Si era así era una broma muy pesada, porque por un momento se le detuvo el corazón.

Pero no, no lo era. Vio sus ojos llenos de determinación, sus bocas cerradas y apretadas esperando con nerviosismo su respuesta, sus manos ligeramente temblorosas.

Además se fijó en la chica en cuestión. Haruhi. Allí en medio de los dos la vio con nuevos ojos ahora al saber lo que sabía. Sabía lo recta que era la chica, lo importante que eran para ella las normas, lo firme en sus creencias de lo que estaba bien y correcto. ¿Qué le había llevado a tomar una decisión tan _contracorriente_? Ah, allí lo vio; la chispa en sus ojos. Una luz que no había visto antes en ella pero que ahora estaba muy clara en los chocolates de sus ojos.

Los quería. De verdad.

—…- Yuzuha sonrió de lado y relajó en el asiento- Ya veo- soltó una risilla.

— ¿Ah?- dijeron ellos.

— Tranquilos, no os voy a hacer nada- sonrió más amable, pero esta vez era de verdad. Los tres que se sentaban delante de ella se miraron entre ellos y se relajaron en sus asientos.

— ¿Entonces…?- dijo Kaoru ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿… qué?- añadió su hermano.

Haruhi se mantuvo en silencio mirando fijamente a la mujer, observándola con atención.

— Os seré sincera…. No me esperaba esto. Es… vaya.- tomó un poco más de té y cerró los ojos-. No sé qué decir… - fijó los ojos en sus hijos y en Haruhi, riendo mentalmente de la fuerza y temor con que la miraban de vuelta. Sí que habían crecido y no se había dado ni cuenta. Lo que sí sabía era que todo eso lo había conseguido la joven frente a ella; que era ella quien los había liberado de esas vida cerrada en su propio mundo, quien les enseñó a querer a alguien más que a su hermano gemelo. Y siempre le estaría agradecida.

— Señora Hitachiin- volvió a decir Haruhi, pero ahora con más seguridad en la voz. La mujer abrió la boca y Haruhi supo lo que iba a decir-…. Yuzuha-san- sonrió un poco cuando la otra sonrió ante el nombre-. Le aseguro que esta decisión la hemos tomado entre los tres y que… vamos a luchar para que esto no funcione. Por favor, no crea que sea un capricho pasajero. Yo de verdad… yo les… les quiero.- se sonrojó al decir estas palabras. Nunca había dicho "te quiero" a nadie que no fuese sus padres; y llevaba muy poco con los gemelos y todavía no se acostumbraba.

Yuzuha sonrió más ampliamente sabiendo que era cierto. Y que sus hijos la amaban en respuesta. Era evidente en esos ojos que normalmente ocultaban lo que sentían al mundo entero para no acabar heridos.

— Entiendo- dijo con voz suave sin quitar la sonrisa-. Y me parece bien. ¿Le habéis dicho ya al padre de Haruhi?

— Esto… - Hikaru miró hacia otro lado.

— No- dijo su hermano.

— No hemos encontrado el momento- rió la morena poniéndose ligeramente tensa-. Pero pensamos decírselo pronto.

— Os deseo mucha suerte, chicos- dijo la mujer de pelo corto- Tenéis todo mi apoyo.

— Entonces….

—… ¿no estás molesta?- dijeron los gemelos.

— No- rió Yuzuha-. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Se os nota lo felices que sois. No podría quitároslo así por las buenas sabiendo que sólo os haría más daño. Si ella es lo que queréis y conseguís compartirla, entonces no tengo ningún problema- suspiraron aliviados de que hay pasado el peligro-. Pero decidme una cosa- puso el rostro serio de repente. Tragaron fuerte- Decidme por favor que estáis tomando precauciones.

Haruhi se puso roja sabiendo a qué se refería (en otro tiempo sería despistada, pero ya había leído muchas revistas de Mei para entonces). Ausente a lo que la rodeaba, Haruhi cayó en la cuenta de ese tema, aquel en que nunca había pensado porque realmente nunca había tenido novio y no hacía falta planteárselo.

No escuchó lo que los gemelos decían balbuceando a su madre ya que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Ahora se daba cuenta de verdad de las facetas que una relación tenía. Y tenía miedo de lo que estaba descubriendo.

* * *

No había podido quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza por más que quisiera, no podía evitar sobresaltarse cuando hablaban de ello en la televisión, en la calles, en las noticias. Se sentía más consciente de sí misma que nunca, como si se hubiera abierto una puerta en su interior o se haya apretado un interruptor en ella.

¿Hasta dónde llegarían ellos tres? ¿Qué harían entonces? No podía parar de preguntárselo, pero siempre se interrumpía antes de dedicarle más pensamientos.

En las revistas de Mei no salía eso. Bueno, al menos no de forma seria, fuera de los "veinte trucos para impresionar a tu chico" y esas cosas; cosas que la había llenado de más pensamientos raros con los consejos que venían allí. Pero ahora no venían a cuento.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Se estaba distrayendo demasiado y estaba segura de que tarde o temprano le afectaría a las notas. Y eso no podía ser. Si baja la nota, perdía la beca; y si pierde la beca, se tendría que ir de Ouran. No podía irse.

Trastabilló ligeramente al tropezarse con una piedrecita dándole crédito a lo que acababa de pensar: se estaba distrayendo demasiado.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de se encontraba frente a un quiosco cerca de su casa y miró por encima los periódicos y revistas que vendía hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una revista en concreto, en cuya portada había una imagen de dos chicos y una chica con la frase que decía: "Cuando las parejas son tres. Poliamor. ¿Estamos biológicamente programados para querer a varias personas a la vez?"

Evidentemente eso atrajo su atención y se acercó para mirar de cerca, como si se lo hubiese imaginado todo y quisiera comprobar que era real. Pero no, estaba allí de verdad.

— Señorita, ¿desea algo?- dijo la amable señora dueña del quiosco. Haruhi sacó unas monedas y señaló la revista en cuestión.

— Este, por favor.

Cuando llegó a su casa corrió a leer el artículo entero, deseosa de saber lo que ponía. Tal vez no eran tan extraños… Habría más casos como ellos, gente que había sabido qué hacer en esta situación. Tal vez, tenían futuro.

Leyó con atención tanto tiempo que cuando se dio cuenta, su padre acababa de llegar y no había preparado la cena. Se disculpó y comenzó a hacer la comida, sólo que ahora se sentía algo más ligera ya con una preocupación menos.

No era que no encontraba respuestas, era que estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado.

Por ello, supo que estaba preparada para decírselo a su padre. Los gemelos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a su casa una tarde para contárselo. Ranka libraba todo el día, así que se divirtieron juntos e hicieron "cosas de plebeyos". Cuando hubo llegado el momento, unas cuantas horas después y estaban tranquilos tomando el té, Haruhi aprovechó un silencio mientras su padre daba un sorbo al té para mirar a los chicos y asentir.

— Papá…- él alzó la vista de su taza de té y la miró sorprendido por el tono de seriedad- Tenemos que decirte algo.

Ranka se congeló en el sitio, la taza abandonada y enfriándose en la mesa. Miró a su Haruhi unos largos segundos y asintió en silencio imaginando qué podría ser. Seguro que ver con el club, pero, ¿por qué sólo estaban los gemelos demoníacos?

No, tenía que ser algo sólo de ellos tres. Algo…

¡No! ¡Su niñita no! Seguro que esos malditos la querían separar de su lado para siempre; seguro que le habían hecho algo malo….

Frunció el ceño, pero optó por escuchar antes de ponerse a gritar.

— Ranka-san- dijeron los gemelos a la vez-. No se lo hemos dicho antes porque no encontrábamos la ocasión adecuada, pero que sepa que no es una broma ni nada que tomemos a la ligera.

— Tenemos fama de no querer nada en serio, de no tomarnos nada en serio.

— Pero créanos que esta vez no es así.

— Ranka-san, queremos a Haruhi- acabaron diciendo a la vez de nuevo-.Y estamos saliendo con ella. Los dos.

Ranka, si ya estaba de piedra, ahora sentía cómo su cuerpo se iba desmenuzando como arena llevada por el viento. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Su primer impulso fue arremeter contra ellos y darle golpes hasta que se desmayaran o perdieran la memoria, lo que viniese primero; pero el rostro de su hija lo detuvo.

Allí en medio de los dos, vio sus ojos; sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de decisión, de cariño, de amor. Amor hacia él, claro está, ya que era su padre; pero sí que había hacia esos dos chicos. Dos. Sonrió mentalmente. Su niñita estaba creciendo, no sólo por lo de los novios (aunque eso no podía evitar molestarle), sino porque podía ver que ella estaba segura de esta decisión y que iba a luchar por ello.

A pesar de en un primer momento lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era lanzarse a los cuellos de los chicos que querían alejarla de su lado y asfixiarlos hasta morir, Ranka se contuvo y sonrió para su hija.

— Entiendo- dijo con la voz tranquila. Una de sus cejas se movió involuntariamente dándole a entender a los que tenía delante que no estaba contento del todo-. Y permitiré… esto. Haruhi, confío en tu criterio y sé que podrás tratar este asunto.- la miró con los ojos llorosos unos momentos y la sonrisa débil- Cuánto has crecido…

Ella le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa, asintiendo levemente. Ranka cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— Hikaru. Kaoru- ambos se tensaron-. Como hagáis llorar, sentir incómoda o herir de cualquier modo y a cualquier nivel a _mi niñita…-_ fue alzando el tono cada vez más-. ¡Ya os podéis preparar para lo peor!

Ahora _sí_ se lanzó hacia ellos por encima de la mesa y les dio unos golpes en la cabeza como pequeña muestra de lo que de verdad haría dado el caso.

* * *

— Haruhi- la mencionada alzó el rostro de la revista que leía. Era la misma que había comprado la otra vez, pero era un número distinto. Traía artículos muy interesantes de cosas curiosas-, se te ve distinta.

Ella parpadeó sin comprender lo que le decía su novio, Kaoru. Ladeó la cabeza y preguntó.

— ¿Diferente cómo?

— No sé…

— ¿Menos despistada?- probó a decir su otro novio, Hikaru. El comentario podría haberla molestado en otro momento, pero sabía que quería decir que parecía más centrada. Ella sonrió levemente.

— No- dijo ella guardando la revista en el bolso y levantándose para irse ya de la cafetería donde estaban tomándose algo ese sábado- Sólo es que he respondido a unas cuantas preguntas que me molestaban.

Los otros miraron sin entender, pero lo dejaron pasar. Ya habían pagado, así que se fueron calle abajo a seguir pasando juntos el día en esta cita.

Casi como sin darse cuenta, Haruhi tomó de la mano al gemelo que estaba a su lado derecho mientras que sentía el brazo del que estaba a su izquierda encontrar su lugar en su cintura. Se sentía más segura cuando podía sentir a los dos a su lado, como más completa.

Recordó las respuestas a las que se refirió antes, las preguntas respondidas aquel día en que leyó el artículo sobre el poliamor. "Una relación entre tres personas basada en la confianza, el diálogo y el amor mutuo". "Una relación en la que no hay cabida a los celos, en la que los componentes confían entre ellos". "Una relación más allá de lo sexual y de lo físico."

Inspiró hondo. Aquí sí que se sentía más encajada en la definición. Ya no se sentía presionada, como si se esperase algo de ella. Como si se esperase que ella se volviese como las chicas que salen en las películas cuando tienen novio, o como venía en las revistas de Mei. Sólo tenía que ser ella misma, no debía cambiar.


End file.
